


We Meet Again (Lets Make Plans)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [46]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Force Ghost(s), Post-Canon, Reunions, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Ashoka reunites with her loved ones after death.





	We Meet Again (Lets Make Plans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Ahsoka hadn't expected many people to be waiting for her arrival when she finally gave herself to the Force. It was a delightful treat though to discover that people were waiting for her.

Including her.

Ocean blue eyes assess her as their owner makes her through the small crowd to Ahsoka. Dark lips that she kissed twice while on the run, smirk slightly.

"About time you got here, Tano. Its been so long without your warmth that I feared I would go crazy in this place without you."

Behind Asajj, Fives and Echo make gagging faces at the back of her head that Ahsoka tries not to giggle out loud though Asajj's expression says that she knows the two are behind her; that she's used to their antics by now.

"Don't worry, Ventress. I'm sure that there are many things we can do to keep you from getting bored and trying to kill everyone off," Ahsoka says with a toothy smirk.

"I look forward to testing those words of yours, Tano."


End file.
